


Suurin yhteinen tekijä

by SonyaCrow



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun työmatka venyy yllättäen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suurin yhteinen tekijä

"Ja arvaa, mitä se kusipää siihen sanoi! 'Mene sitten puhumaan seinälle.' Mikä siinä on, että pikku neiti täydellinen saa kenet tahansa edes sormia napsauttamatta ja jotkut vain jäävät yksin? Mikä minussa oikein on vialla?" Humalaisia sanoja seurasi kulaus lasista, joka puhujan irvistyksestä päätellen sisälsi jotakin voimakasta.  
"Ei siinä mitään, että Squall tanssi sen tytön kanssa, mutta helvetti, pitikö niiden päätyä vielä seurustelemaan ja naimisiinkin? Minä pähkäilen monta vuotta ja mietin, uskallanko kertoa tunteistani ja sitten kun uskallan, jostain nurkan takaa loikkaa täysin avuton nainen, joka vie miehen silmieni edestä."

Seifer Almasy pälyili huvittuneena Quistista, joka alkoholiin tutustuttuaan oli päättänyt vuodattaa koko elämänsä epäonnen lähimmälle korvaparille. He olivat istuneet kapakassa jo muutaman tunnin ja mies alkoi olla kyllästynyt valitustulvaan. Ketä kiinnosti kuunnella entisen opettajansa tilitystä? Naiselta ei kuitenkaan sanottava ollut lopussa. Hän laski lasinsa käsistään, tuki kyynärpäänsä pöytään, laski päänsä kämmentensä varaan ja jatkoi.  
"Kun tunteita ja niiden unohtamista sitten sivuttiin Ultimeciaa jahdatessa, valehtelin sujuvasti isosiskon roolin jääneen päälle tunteiden kera. Mitä vielä. Olin edelleen ihan yhtä lääpälläni Squalliin, mutta sen prinsessan roikkuessa hänen käsipuolessaan en hirveästi viitsinyt aiheesta puhua."

Niin, Rinoa. Nainen, jota Quistis edelleen huonoimpina hetkinään syytti osaltaan elämänsä pilaamisesta. Parhaina päivinä hän kykeni hyväksymään, ettei ollut muutama vuosi takaperin ollut malliesimerkki hyvästä opettajasta, niin paljon kuin sen myöntäminen hänen itsetuntoaan nakersikin. Huonoina päivinä syylliset löytyivät muualta. Todennäköisesti nainen oli syyttänyt lähes jokaista ihmistä, joka oli niihin aikoihin ollut kymmenen kilometrin säteellä hänestä, mutta yleensä haukkuminen kohdistui lopulta kolmeen henkilöön. Rinoan ohella Squall ja Seifer olivat hyviä syntipukkeja. 

Tapaus Squall oli itsestään selvä jokaiselle. Quistis oli ollut pahasti lääpällään nuorukaiseen ja antanut sen myös näkyä käytöksessään. Ei niin paljon, että se selkeästi olisi oppitunteja haitannut, mutta kuitenkin sen verran, että sen huomaaminen ei ollut vaikeaa. Rinoa taas linkittyi Squalliin, tosin vasta joitakin kuukausia myöhemmin. Joukon ravatessa ympäri maailmaa ensin Edean ja myöhemmin Ultimecian perässä oli Rinoan onnistunut kietoa Squall pikkusormensa ympärille ja jostakin kumman syystä Squallilla ei ollut ollut asiasta liiemmin valittamasta. Pari oli rakastunut toisiinsa päätä pahkaa (niin kitsaasti kuin Squall sen myönsikin) ja päätynyt naimisiin vain reilun vuoden seurustelun jälkeen. Sinä päivänä Quistis oli kiroillut enemmän, kuin koko aiemman elämänsä aikana yhteensä.

Seifer itse kiisti kaiken, mutta oli väistämätön tosiasia, että hänelläkin oli ollut oma osuutensa potkujen järjestämisessä Quistikselle. Ei hän sitä tahallaan ollut tehnyt, ainakaan nimenomainen päämäärä mielessään, mutta pojan siivoton käytös oli saanut nuoren, epävarman opettajat pois tolaltaan ja johtanut lukuisiin ja taas lukuisiin sanaharkkoihin ja kesken jääneisiin oppitunteihin. Quistis oli tehnyt parhaansa, mutta häneltä yksinkertaisesti puuttui auktoriteettia komentaa itseään hädin tuskin nuorempi häirikkö hiljaiseksi. Seifer oli myös useampaan otteeseen syyttänyt Quistista Squallin tietoisesta suosimisesta. Nainen väitti periksiantamattomasti vastaan, mutta keltään ei ollut jäänyt huomaamatta, että Seiferin ja Squallin tapellessa erotuomarina toiminut opettaja asettui aina tummahiuksisen nuorukaisen puolelle passittaen Seiferin jälki-istuntoon sen suuremmin taustoja kyselemättä. Hänelle nimi Almasy oli merkinnyt huonotapaista riidanhaastajaa mistään tekijöistä riippumatta. Puolueellisuus ja auktoriteetin puute olivat lopulta olleet avainsanoja keskustelussa, joka oli johtanut Quistiksen opetusluvan menetykseen.

Toisinaan Seifer oli miettinyt, oliko teinivuosien uhoaminen loppujen lopuksi ollut kaiken siitä koituneen vaivan arvoista. Toisaalta ne olivat omalla tavallaan olleet hänen elämänsä hauskimpia vuosia. Hänellä oli ollut ystäviä ja puolet maailman väestöstä ei ollut halunnut häntä hengiltä. Todennäköisesti siihen aikaan tasan kaksi ihmistä olisi halunnut vaatia hänen päätään vadille, mutta he eivät olleet ikinä saaneet suurta vahinkoa aikaan. Quistiksen hyväksi oli tosin sanottava, että se ei johtunut yrityksen puutteesta.

Sillä hetkellä Seifer olisi kuitenkin antanut lähes mitä tahansa, jos olisi voinut korjata nuoruutensa hölmöilyt. Humalainen, itsesäälissä vellova Quistis ei ollut hauskinta mahdollisinta seuraa. Jos hän olisi aikanaan keskittynyt opiskeluun edes hiukan enemmän ja edes toisinaan tehnyt kuten käskettiin, hän olisi välttynyt tältä tehtävän irvikuvalta. Toimenkuva oli helppo. Matkustakaa Timberiin, hankkikaa paperiin pormestarin allekirjoitus, palatkaa takaisin. Toiseen kohtaan saakka kaikki olikin sujunut hyvin. Valitettavasti pormestari oli, tai ainakin esitti olevansa kiireinen, joten he olivat saaneet kaipaamansa allekirjoituksen vasta suhteellisen myöhään illalla, viimeisen junan jo lähdettyä takaisin. Muita kulkuyhteyksiä Balambiin ei ollut ylipäätään tarjolla. Ainut vaihtoehto oli odottaa aamuun, jolloin seuraava juna lähtisi.

Luonnollisesti suurin osa kaupungin hotelleista oli joko suljettuja tai liian hyvin piiloutuneita. Ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi oli lopulta jäänyt aivan keskustassa sijaitseva hotelli. Valitettavasti monet muutkin olivat päätyneet samaan majoituskohteeseen, joten huoneet olivat kohtalaisen loppuunvarattuja. Jäljellä oli ollut enää yksi kohtuuhintainen huone, joten hampaitaan kiristellen he olivat päätyneet jakamaan sen. Kumpaakaan ei kuitenkaan ollut huvittanut kyhjöttää kattoa tuijottelemassa, joten Seiferin suureksi yllätykseksi Quistis oli ehdottanut, että he lähtisivät baariin. Timberissä se tarkoitti nuhjuista kellarikiinteistöä, jossa paikalliset piipahtivat oluella tai parilla töiden jälkeen.

Kun Quistis sitten oli saanut sanaisen arkkunsa auki muutaman lasillisen jälkeen, ei valitustulvasta ollut tulla loppua. Ensimmäiset puoli tuntia Seifer oli yrittänyt olla kohtelias, mutta turhauduttuaan pahemman kerran itseääntoistavaan valitusryöppyyn hän oli tyytynyt istumaan hiljaa ja tuijottelemaan kattoa, seiniä, mitä tahansa jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi katsoa edessään istuvaa naista.

Valitus alkoi kuitenkin lipsua alueille, joista hän ei ollut kuvitellut Quistiksen puhuvan kellekään. Nainen antoi aina itsestään hyvin määrätietoisen, kylmän ja jopa tunteettoman kuvan, joten Seiferin oli hankala kuvitella tämän edelleen olevan katkera vuosien takaisesta ihastuksestaan. Toisaalta, hän ei ollut itsekään käyttäytynyt odotusten mukaisesti. Ultimecian jälkeen kukaan ei ollut uskonut, että itse velhottaren ritari olisi palannut Balamb Gardeniin, mutta niin hän vain oli tehnyt. Ehkä ulkokuori ei aina kertonut kaikkea.

"Hei, kuunteletko sinä?", Quistis ärähti huomattuaan vastapäätä istuvan miehen tuijottelevan kattoa. Seifer hätkähti, mutta murahti pian myöntävän vastauksen. Näennäisestä kuuntelijasta innostuneena nainen alkoi selittää entistä kiivaammin, kuinka hän vihasi Squallia yli kaiken.

"Olisi nyt kuvitellut, että tähän mennessä se itsekäs sika olisi jo myöntänyt minulle opetusluvan takaisin, mutta ei. Edelleen, yli kaksi vuotta sen jälkeen kun asiat palasivat normaaleiksi, olen ylityöllistetty ja alipalkattu sihteeri ja jokapaikan höylä. En minä halunnutkaan elämältäni muuta, kuin hukkua töihin. Ja toki herra itse samanaikaisesti tekee pari tuntia töitä päivässä ja kuluttaa loput ajasta neiti, ei, rouva täydellisen kanssa. No, siinähän viettävät onnellista perhe-elämää, vielä minä heille näytän!" Quistis uhosi. Seifer huokasi syvään ja pyöritteli silmiään. Mistä häntä oikein rangaistiin? Hyvä on, vaihtoehtoja oli useita, mutta eikö tämä mennyt jo liiallisuuksiin?

Samassa nainen havahtui transsinomaisesta tilasta ja hänen silmänsä kirkastuivat. "Hei, eikö sinulla ollut joskus jotain juttua Rinoan kanssa? Millainen hän oikein on?" Seifer hätkähti. Mikä hiton kysymys tuo tuollainen oli?  
"No, joskus aikoja sitten. Ei mitään vakavaa. Ihan oikeasti, et sinä halua kuulla", hän yritti vältellä aihetta.  
"Ei, ei, kerro kaikki mitä tiedät siitä ämmästä. Ja kiltti, kerro että hänellä on edes jotain huonoja puolia, ei hän yksinkertaisesti voi olla niin täydellinen, kuin mitä hän antaa ymmärtää", entinen opettaja vastasi yrittäen näyttää anovalta. Seifer huokasi. Jos hän ryhtyisi tarinoimaan Rinoan huonoista puolista, tulisi tästä vielä pitkä yö.

"Sanotaan nyt vaikka näin, että en ymmärrä, mitä siinä tytössä aikanaan näin. Kai sitä sitten vain oli nuori ja tyhmä, koska jälkikäteen ajatellen ei Rinoassa ole mitään erityistä. Tai no, ei ollut silloin, nykyäänhän hän on velhotar", Seifer mutisi ja toivoi, että asia jätettäisiin sikseen. Rinoan pohtiminen ei ollut hänen käsityksensä mukavasta illasta jos kohta ei myöskään baarissa istuminen Quistiksen kanssa. Parempi kuitenkin se, kuin kattoontuijottaminen. Nainen näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut vielä kysyä jotain, mutta vaikeni kun huomasi Seiferin ilmeen. Tätä ei selvästi huvittanut puhua aiheesta.

Kellon tikittäessä tasaisesti eteenpäin vajosi Quistis yhä syvemmälle itsesääliinsä. Seifer ei voinut olla hämmästelemättä, kuinka erilainen nainen oli, kun jätti roolinsa nurkkaan ja laski suojamuurinsa alas. Ja joi alkoholia todennäköisesti enemmän, kuin siihenastisen elämänsä aikana yhteensä. Jollain kierolla tapaa humalainen, alakuloinen Quistis oli kuitenkin hyvin hellyyttävä, kuin pieni kissanpoika. Seifer katsoi kuitenkin parhaaksi olla mainitsematta asiasta ääneen, nainen kun oli hyvin tarkka imagostaan.

Oluttaan maistellessa mies havahtui yllättäen siihen, miten samankaltaisia he pohjimmiltaan olivat. Kumpikin oli tullut Balamb Gardeniin tähtiin kurottaen. Kumpikin oli unelmoinut paremmasta elämästä, jonkinlaisesta onnesta. Mutta mitä he oikeastaan olivat saavuttaneet?

Seifer Almasy oli nimi, jonka kaikki tunsivat ja jonka omistajaa kaikki vihasivat. Quistis Trepe oli vähemmän tunnettu, mutta herätti positiivisempia mielleyhtymiä. Tosin, kaikki kunnia sodan tapahtumista oli annettu Squallille. Illan mittaan oli käynyt selväksi, että todellisuudessa Quistis oli ollut se, joka piti joukon koossa paineenkin alla ja jonka arvostelukykyyn luottaminen oli tehnyt Ultimecian kukistamisen mahdolliseksi. Vaikka Squall olikin ottanut johtajan viitan harteilleen, ei ryhmä olisi päässyt kovinkaan pitkälle ilman vaaleahiuksisen naisen määrätietoisuutta ja kokemusta. Kaiken kaikkiaan, kummankin elämä oli täydellinen irvikuva siitä, mistä he olivat haaveilleet.

Kellon siirtyessä pikkutunneille totesi Seifer, että kapakassa istuminen sai luvan riittää. Olisi parempi lähteä hotelliin nukkumaan, jotta he selviäisivät seuraavana päivänä kotiin. Niin joustava kuin Cid olikin, matkan venähtäminen päivästä kolmeen ei ehkä enää menisi kovin vähällä selittelyllä läpi. Krapula tuskin kelpaisi selitykseksi.  
"Quistis, etköhän sinä ole juonut jo ihan riittävästi. Häivytään täältä että päästään joskus takaisin Gardeniinkin."  
Vaikka nainen selkeästi rekisteröi sanat, ei niiden mukaan toimiminen onnistunut kovin sujuvasti. Hän oli hädin tuskin päässyt seisaalle, kun tarrasi jo pöydänreunaan pysyäkseen pystyssä. Seifer huokasi syvään. Jos Quistis oli tuossa kunnossa, tulisi yöstä vielä pitkä.

"Okei, ihan rauhallisesti. Yritä nyt keskittyä pystyssäpysymiseen", hän kehotti. Quistis nyökkäsi keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan, suoristautui hitaasti ja lähti varovaisin askelin kävelemään kohti ovea Seifer kannoillaan. Tasapainoaisti oli silti jättänyt hänet ja nainen horjahti uudelleen jo muutaman askeleen jälkeen. Mies huokasi syvään. Hän nappasi Quistista vyötäröltä kiinni ja veti tämän toisen käden hartioidensa ylitse.  
"Ehkä tehdään näin, niin päästään joskus nukkumaankin", hän totesi saaden vastaukseksi haparoivan nyökkäyksen.

Öinen kävely pitkin Timberin kapeita katuja onnistui yli odotusten: he eivät kaatuneet, eivätkä eksyneet kertaakaan. Ainoastaan hotellin portaiden kapuaminen osoittautui haasteelliseksi. Kun huoneen ovi lävähti kiinni pamauksen saattelemana, valkeni tilanne kokonaisuudessaan Seiferille. He olivat aiemmin käyneet vain heittämässä tavaransa huoneen ovesta sisään vilkuilematta liiemmin ympärilleen. Siinä sivussa heiltä oli jäänyt huomaamatta eräs pikkuseikka: huoneessa oli parisänky, jota mitä ilmeisimmin ei saanut revittyä erilleen. Sohvasta ei ollut tietoakaan. Seifer kirosi raskaasti.

Quistis ei edes rekisteröinyt ongelmaa, vaan laahusti sängyn viereen, heitti päällimmäiset vaatteet lattialle ja ryömi peiton alle nukahtaen lähes saman tien. Seifer huokasi syvään, laski kymmeneen ja seurasi lopulta naisen esimerkkiä. Ehkä tästäkin selvittäisiin kunnialla. Sänky oli kuitenkin leveä, siinä pitäisi olla reilusti tilaa kahdelle, hän vakuutteli itselleen yrittäen samalla löytää sopivaa nukkumisasentoa mahdollisimman läheltä reunaa.

***

Seifer heräsi ensimmäisten auringonsäteiden myötä. Ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän huomasi, oli hänen kainaloonsa käpertynyt Quistis, joka tuhisi edelleen rauhallisesti ja vaikutti autuaan tietämättömältä ympäröivästä maailmasta. Pikainen vilkaisu kelloon kertoi, että he ehtisivät nukkua vielä hyvän tovin ennen kuin heidän pitäisi lähteä etsimään junaa kotiinpäin. Unisena hän ei jaksanut kiinnittää huomiota sellaisiin käsitteisiin, kuin henkilökohtainen tila tai työtoveriin sekaantuminen. Sen sijaan hän heitti toisen kätensä vieressään nukkuvan naisen ympärille, veti tämän hieman lähemmän ja antoi itsensä vaipua takaisin uneen.


End file.
